In the past, small booklets of sheets of paper have been bound together by stapling, brads or fasteners which extend through preformed holes provided along the attachment edges. This is in contrast to a conventional binding operation where the sheets are bound together by glue which is applied to the edges to be bound and thereafter, the covers (if any) are applied. The concept of the present invention is to preapply a heat-responsive ribbon of glue along an edge of the sheets to be bound together, so that after the desired information has been written or printed on the sheet either by a copying process, typewriting, word processing printer, or otherwise, any selected number of sheets can be neatly and quickly bound together by clamping the sheets together and applying heat to the glue edges thereof to activate the glue and bind adjacent sheet surfaces together. This eliminates the problems incurred with stapling and other presently known attachment methods.